mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Pump It
Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas is a song featured in Here I Go... Again, the third episode of Season Six. It is sung by Damien, Kitty, Tina and Trevor. Lyrics Damien, Kitty, Tina and Trevor (Damien and Trevor): Ha ha ha (Pump it) Ha ha ha Damien and Trevor (Tina): And pump it (louder) And pump it (louder) And pump it (louder) And pump it (louder) Kitty and Trevor: Turn up the radio Blast your stereo Right Trevor: Ha, ha, ha Damien (Kitty and Tina): People wanna hate on us (Who) People can be envious us (Who) And I know why they hatin' on us (Why) 'Cause that's so fabulous (What) I'm a be real on us (C'mon) Nobody got nuttin' on us (No) Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (S, s) Damien (Kitty, Tina and Trevor): We rockin' it (Contagious) Monkey Business (Outrageous) Just confess your girl admits that we the ish F-R-E-S-H (Fresh) D-E-F, that's right we def (Rock) We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it Damien (Kitty and Tina): So, turn it up (Turn it up) So, turn it up (Turn it up) So, turn it up (Turn it up) C'mon baby, just Trevor (Tina): Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Trevor (Damien): And say (Oh oh oh oh) Say (Oh oh oh oh) Yo, yo Damien and Trevor with Kitty: Turn up the radio Blast your stereo Right now This joint is fizzlin' It's sizzlin' Right Trevor: Yo check this out right here Kitty (Damien and Trevor): Dude wanna hate on us (Dude) Dude need'a ease on up (Dude) Dude wanna act on up But dude get shut like Flava shut (Down) Chicks say, she ain't down But chick backstage when we in town (Ha) She like man on drunk (Fool) She wanna hit n' run (Errr) Yeah, that's the speed That's what we do That's who we be Kitty (with Damien, Tina and Trevor): (B-L-A-C-K-E-Y-E-D-P to the E), then the (A) to the (S) When we play you shake your ass (Damien, Tina and Trevor: Shake it, shake it) Shake it girl Make sure you don't break it, girl Damien, Tina and Trevor: Cause we gonna Kitty (Damien and Tina): Turn it up (Turn it up) Turn it up (Turn it up) Turn it up (Turn it up) C'mon baby, just Trevor (Tina): Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Trevor (Damien): And say (Oh oh oh oh) Say (Oh oh oh oh) (with Damien: Yo, yo) Damien and Trevor with Kitty (Tina): Turn up the radio Blast your stereo Right now (Ha) This joint is fizzlin' It's sizzlin' Right Trevor (Damien and Kitty): Damn (Damn) Damn (Damn) Damn (Damn) (Tina: Oh) Damn (Damn) Damn (Damn) (Tina: Woah) Trevor (with Damien): Apl. de ap. from Philippines Live and direct, rocking this scene Waiting on down for the B-boys And B-girls waiting, doin' their thing (Pump it) Louder come on (Don't stop) And keep it goin' (Do it) Lets get it on Move it! Damien: Come on, baby, do it Tina (Trevor): La-da-di-dup-dup die dy On the stereo Let those speakers blow your mind (Blow my mind, baby) To let it go, let it go Here we go La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (C'mon, we're there) On the radio The system is gonna feel so fine (So fine yeah, I'm fine and you) Trevor with Kitty (Tina): Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Pump it (Louder) Trevor (Damien): And say (Oh oh oh oh) Say (Oh oh oh oh) (with Damien: Yo, yo) Damien and Trevor with Kitty: Turn up the radio Blast your stereo Right now This joint is fizzlin' It's sizzlin' Right Tina: And pump it